A Beautiful Little Fool
by watergurl123
Summary: Takes place the day of the Ins and Outs of Inns, Season 2. Rory confronts Jess about fixing the toaster. Just a little fun interaction.


**This is just a very short idea I had. Takes place the day of the Ins and Outs of Inns. I just like seeing little friendly interactions between Rory and Jess. I just thought it was really nice how he actually listened to everything she said in that big lecture she gave him, and he attempted to follow her advice in his own cute way. This is probably just a one-shot, unless you say otherwise. Anyway, please review and let me know any criticisms and how you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls.

* * *

Stepping off the bus, Rory yanked on the strap of her backpack as it slipped off her shoulder. The yellow bag was unusually colossal today, being that she had a calculus exam tomorrow. She'd done a little finagling to make Paris agree to lend her some of her more extensive personal notes. She pulled on her straps, securing the bag tightly against her back before walking down the sidewalk.

The fall air was cold and crisp, swirling around her as it carried leaves above her head and tumbling across the ground. She pulled her coat close before sticking her hands into her pockets, rubbing her thumbs over her knuckles in an attempt to warm her fingers.

Her saddle shoes crunched softly on the concrete as she looked up at the blue midday sky, stray tufts of clouds floating softly overhead. She smiled contentedly to herself as she breathed in slowly, smelling apples and cinnamon emanating from Fran's Bakery.

Fall had always been her favorite season, as cliche as it sounded. The changing colors and clean feeling of the air just made everything feel fresh and alive. Her mother loved the winter, something she'd acquired as a child. Her many tales of 'magical snow' only solidified her belief that winter was superior to all other seasons, not to mention the incredible fashion choices. Rory on the other hand, found winter somewhat stifling. If it snowed too much, you couldn't leave your house. The sky always tended to be a tad gray, not the bright cerulean that was currently above her. _Yes_, she thought while rounding a corner, _fall is the season for change._

Looking to her left she caught sight of a movement in the gazebo. She crossed the street, approaching it slowly, her head still absorbed in apple pies, the smoke of her grandparent's chimney, and the babble of the stream that runs by the Inn. Approaching the white paint-chipped steps, her hand lightly glides over the railing as she ascends them.

His knees are bent at an acute angle, his left ankle crossing over his right, as his feet are tucked underneath the wooden bench. His forearms rest casually on his thighs as he lazily holds a book in his right hand. His left holds a pen that is swiftly traveling down the margin of a page, pausing every couple seconds to form a new thought. He doesn't even look up when she stands before him.

She's smiling down at him, a smug grin. "That was very nice of you."

"What was?" He asks uninterestedly, stretching the fingers on his left hand. They were beginning to cramp up.

"The toaster." She removes her bag as she plops down into the seat beside him, setting it in front of her.

"What toaster?" He casually turns a page.

"The one you fixed this morning." She glances over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse at what he's writing.

He finally looks up, closing the book with a sigh and sliding the pen behind his ear. "What are you babbling about?"

"You actually doing a good deed." She grins that smug smile again, satisfied he's finally paying attention to her.

"No idea what you're talking about." He shakes his head from side to side, jutting his lip out in a feigned expression of innocence.

"I think Luke was really happy, you know he might even take you out for ice cream if you continue to be such a good boy." She says mockingly while poking him on the arm.

"Oh boy, hope they have rocky road." He deadpans. She smiles when he rolls his eyes. He stands up, shoving the book into his back pocket.

She hefts her bag up, slowly following him down the steps. "Admit it Jess, the Stars Hollow goodness is rubbing off on you."

Or maybe _her _goodness was rubbing off on him.

"I'll tell you like I told Luke, I don't fix things." He points at her in annoyance, twisting his torso to glance behind him.

"Fine if you say so." She holds up her hands in surrender.

"I do." They both stop when they reach the sidewalk in front of the video store.

"Ok, guess I'll go find him." She shrugs nonchalantly and turns away from him, beginning to walk down the street.

He stares after her for a moment, a little surprised at her quick departure. He hesitates before starting to walk behind her. "Who?"

She smiled, her teeth feeling cold against the breeze. He'd fallen right into her trap. "Well you see, I stopped by my grandparent's house after school today and while I was there I happened to acquire something. I was planning on lending it to whoever fixed that toaster this morning, but seeing as how it very _clearly_ wasn't you, I'm going to find out who did."

"What'd you take?" He glances at her sideways, matching her stride.

She looks over at him smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Rory." He says in a warning tone, giving her an irritated look.

"Jess." She says mockingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighs audibly before softly grabbing her arm to pull her to a stop. He's staring at the ground, grinding his teeth. The curiosity is getting the better of him. Obviously whatever it was, she had intended to specifically give it to _him_, so it must have been good. "I fixed the toaster." He mumbles in disgruntlement.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Her smile was ear to ear.

He looked up at her with a deadly expression, conveying that that was all she would get out of him, so she better settle for it pretty damn quick.

She rolled her eyes at his taciturn nature but conceded. "Okay fine." She set her backpack on the ground and unzipped it. She pulled out a rectangular object that was carefully enclosed in some type of protective fabric. She held it gently and unwrapped the cloth before presenting it to him.

He took it from her outstretched hands and held it quietly. The edges were somewhat worn and tattered, the pages yellowed with age, and there was a crease along the spine. It had obviously been very cherished at some point in its life. The eyes on the front cover stared back at him.

"The Great Gatsby?" He looked up at her, his features softer than before.

"It's a first edition. My Grandpa collects them." She watched him as he opened the cover slowly.

_Fitzgerald_ was scrawled across the first page in jagged cursive. It was signed too.

Jess looked up again, staring at her silently.

"I'm just letting you borrow it. I told him I'd have it back by next Friday." She zipped her bag back up and replaced it on her shoulders.

He blew out a breath, softly shaking his head. "Why would you…?" He trailed off.

"It's a thank you." She said quietly, staring at the book in his hands.

"For what?" He asked, absentmindedly turning the book over in his hands, continuing to look at her.

"Just…thank you." She looked up at his face smiling gently. He smiled back.


End file.
